


Rotten nights

by Eliott_Rust



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliott_Rust/pseuds/Eliott_Rust
Summary: It takes a lot of will to break such a perfect nihilist. Xemnas, Xigbar, and a fight of power.
Relationships: Xemnas/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Rotten nights

Xigbar's whole instincts woke up upon _sensing_ something approaching from the darkness, somewhere in his room. Really, in the castle, and in his own room of all places? What was lurking again in the shadows? He grumbled between his teeth.  
  
"Gimme a break, seriously."  
  
The scarred man had only come back from a mission like, one hour ago, two hours tops. The warmth of the shower he had just had still felt comfortable on his skin, he had barely had the time to tie his hair back again before bed and now _what_ again?  
  
A portal opened right next to his desk, Xigbar _almost_ letting out a relieved sigh upon seeing a familiar sight emerging from the depths of the corridor.  
  
"Xemnas? Geez, bossman, you could've, y'know, knocked or something."  
  
Golden eyes like his own watchfully gazed at the older man. Xig rolled his eye and rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, I s'ppose. What is it that you wanted, already?"  
  
Xemnas didn't say a word, but he came closer to Xigbar, whose muscles tensed up by reflex. The aura of the leader never was particularly comforting, but the coldness that radiated from his whole being was _unsettling_ this time. The dark-haired marksman shrugged it off with a chuckle.  
  
"Not in a talkative mood, eh? Let your old pal help you with that one, then. Let me guess. What would ya wanna know? Mission accomplished, so, want a summary in person? Little Saix didn't fill you in?"  
  
Seemingly without any effort, Xemnas pushed Xigbar backwards on his bed, leaning over him, face expressionless, but intentions quite obvious. By sheer reflex, Xigbar's weapons materialized out of thin air, only to be immediately countered by a blade under his chin.  
  
Xemnas shifted his head to the right a little, perfectly mimicking his thoughts.  
  
_Well, #2? I expect nothing but compliance._  
  
Xigbar couldn't help but grit his teeth. None of the two men moved, weapons dangerously aimed at vital spots. However, among the two, one already knew he'd have to surrender because he was in no position to fight. It was either giving the other what he wanted or killing and being killed in the blink of an eye. Xigbar was running out of eyes for blinking. A vicious grin crept on his lips.  
  
"My, my. Do you really need to get laid that bad, Xemnas?"  
  
_Interesting._  
  
With a heavy sigh, Xigbar let go of his self esteem and he let his weapon fall flat in the pillow over his head, where it vanished back into nothingness.  
  
Then, only, Xemnas spoke, his voice creeping through his chest -close, too close to Xig's body, he could feel the vibrations of air through the too thin fabric of the wifebeater he was wearing. Xigbar almost shivered at the feeling.  
  
"Don't forget who's expendable here."  
"You still need my sorry ass, or so it seems, bossman."  
"Not as much as _you_ need me, isn't it right, Xigbar?"  
  
That one almost got Xig laughing.  
  
_Or so you think, old coot._  
  
But the man's lips turned into a thin line instead of his usual cheeky grin. He felt cold sweat running through his shoulder blades, right where his heart tattoo was.  
  
But he had no heart, after all, why would he care? Xigbar turned his head lightly, to get a better view on Xemnas' every reaction as he spat his venomous truths. He already knew he had lost, he could indulge himself with a few precise verbal bullets.  
  
"Really, man, I never thought you needed a young and strong body for that kind of stunts. I should've known better."  
  
Xemnas didn't answer, instead, he started ghosting his hand over Xigbar's chest, relishing the ragged breaths that he drew out of the marksman. For once, Xig found himself cruelly at loss for acrimonious words to flow naturally.  
  
He was scared.  
  
Xigbar started speaking again, seemingly in a hurry, stuttering on some words and half-voicing others only.  
  
"Yeah, really, man, I know I agreed to become a vessel and all but I certainly didn't expect that the ... The vessel package included that kind of stuff. D'you also do that with..."  
  
Xemnas finally withdrew his weapon and silenced Xig with a gloved finger on his lips.  
  
"Shhhh."  
  
They stopped moving for a few seconds, Xemnas enjoying every bit of shaky breath that Xigbar did his best to hide. Xem's deep voice resonated in the room again.  
  
"You should be glad that I have another _pleasurable_ use for that body of yours."  
  
Xigbar furrowed his brows, the expression on his face an interesting mix of helplessness, smirking bravado and utter distress.  
  
"Eh, I always thought you were more into keyblades. Or girls, for all that matters."  
  
He felt a hand pulling at the hairband in his hair, and black and silver strands of silk suddenly covered the bed underneath his skinny body. Xemnas' hand ran in the soft tresses, as his ever taunting stare dreamily gazed over Xigbar's locks.  
  
"For now, guys with long, dark hair will suffice."  
  
Xigbar exhaled.  
  
" _Lucky me._ "  
  
A pair of lips nesting against the sensitive skin of Xig's throat had him shiver once more, and this time, there was nothing that Xigbar could do to hide it. Xemnas chuckled against his skin.  
  
"For real, do you crave for sex that bad? As much as I hate admitting it, I'm not the prettiest ass around here."  
  
Xemnas agreed to answer.  
  
"This is not about sex."  
  
Xigbar couldn't hold his wits, even at such a time.  
  
"Everything in the world is about sex. Oh. No. Except sex. Sex is about power. Oscar Wilde, right?"  
" _Touché._ "  
  
Xemnas almost smiled and Xigbar stared at the ceiling, both his hands resting on each side of his head.  
  
"You can't break me, y'know? I don't have a heart to care."  
"That may be so, but you still have some pride to spare, or so it seems."  
  
The words stung badly, but they rose no comment from the trapped man. Xigbar shifted his weight under the other's body. Xemnas was way more muscular than he was, and he was darn heavy. It appeared that Xig had somehow used up his verbal joust and things were going to _happen_. He closed his eye.  
  
Feeling the other was gradually giving up, Xemnas allowed himself more privacy. He pushed his face closer even to Xigbar's neck, humming in delight. The dark haired man's skin smelled good, a faint taste of soap from the shower he had just had, maybe something that he put in his hair, also. The skin was soft, the muscles sharp. He pulled Xigbar's tank top over the latter's head, and began exploring the unwilling body under his. Xigbar's face bore no expression. He was readying himself to be brutally raped, and no stupid joke or nihilist thought seemed appropriate to comfort his ever _uncaring_ self right then.  
  
But Xemnas spoke once more, his soft gestures hurting more than his blades could ever have.  
  
"Tell me, am I your first man?"  
  
Xigbar's eye snapped open.  
  
"What?"  
"Am I the first man to fuck you?"  
  
Xigbar's whole face dropped. Why would he care? And besides, there was no way to tell which answer wouldn't trigger the other in one way or another. To speak the truth, Braig himself had little memories of those nights. It happened, yes, that, Xigbar knew it. At least, twice. But those were drunken fucks which his human counterpart barely had memories of, and Xigbar's memories of his human self were getting blurrier every day. Especially the ones involving anything related to feelings or social behavior. He decided not to lie to Xemnas nevertheless.  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
Even if Xigbar couldn't even remember what happened the night before the last time he woke up next to a naked man. Did that really count as previous experience? Why did it matter anyway?  
  
He expected anything but the amused laughter that Xemnas let out.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
The leader didn't believe Xigbar, and he used this as a means to taunt him again.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be gentle then."  
  
And indeed, he was. Xemnas let his cloak fall on the floor next to the bed, and he undressed Xigbar fully, but he didn't. He kept his boots and pants on. A trail of kisses and soft caresses covered Xig's chest, a warm palm stroke his dick while Xemnas came back closer to Xig's face to nuzzle in that gorgeous hair which he seemed to find so appealing. It felt to the sharpshooter like his stomach was trying to eat itself out. He fought the urge to retch when he shivered with _pleasure_ under Xemnas' ministrations. Xigbar hurriedly sought a place in his head to conceal himself from everything that happened in this room.  
  
Of course Xemnas was aware that, having no heart and being rather tough, there was little chance that he could break Xigbar with violence. However, his calculations seemed to be right. Forcing tenderness upon someone who was nothing but bitter seeds and poisonous sap was working wonders. He felt Xigbar's whole body turn into a burning mess, and when he entered him at last, he grinned in complete victory.  
  
The other didn't even seem to fully be there and that was infuriating, but it had little importance. His body was there and the marks that Xemnas had left all over it would remind Xigbar whose bitch he was.  
  
Xigbar let out a pitiful yet extatic mewl upon being entered. He was more than ready when Xemnas started to fuck him, and it felt horribly good. Being sex deprived for months surely wasn't helping, but the other's horrid honeyed gestures made it only worse. Being aware that you're being manipulated and being unable to do anything against it cos it'd cost your life almost managed to break Xig's spirit, but he remembered those countless times when he got laid in his old life and not giving a rat's ass about that. He might have not been willing that time but sex was just sex. He managed to persuade himself that there was but a thin line between a drunk fuck and what was happening to him right then.  
  
None of this mattered.  
  
Suddenly, all of his strength came back, and Xig slithered his arms around Xemnas' neck, pulling him even deeper inside his body.  
  
"If you're gonna do me, at least, do me hard."  
  
Xemnas chuckled, and fucked the other into the mattress until they both came. Xigbar's concerns were gone, buried under his fortress of no fucks to give. He was still grinning when Xemnas rose from the bed and readjusted himself to leave. But the corners of his mouth were tense and the golden gleam in his eye had turned into a sour fury.  
  
Xemnas laughed it off.  
  
"You'll get used to it."  
  
Xigbar replied with a rancid smile.  
  
"I know."


End file.
